This invention relates to a series connector for electrically connecting the opposite ends of a single covered wire or the opposite ends of a plurality of covered wires linearly and more particularly, to a series connector in which the upper body may be divided into two separate parts so that the upper body portion can be positively and easily connected to the lower body portion.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of electrical connectors and one of the prior art electrical connectors employs a pair of opposite slitted connecting means whereby the slitted portions of the connecting means thrust into the opposite sides of the opposite ends of a covered wire to be connected to electrically connect the wire ends together, but the prior art connector frequently fails to connect the wire ends satisfactorily which results in frequent breaking down of the wire.